


It's for your eyes only, living for you solely

by larrysbeanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheating, I really tried, I tried to write angst, I tried to write fluff, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Smut, THATS A VERY IMPORTANT TAG, Top Harry, almost forgot, because when is that ever a bad thing, oh true, read it I think it's good, this has been sitting in my documents for two months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbeanies/pseuds/larrysbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are both married, but not to each other. They still make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for your eyes only, living for you solely

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [It's for your eyes only, living for you solely (rus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763790) by [la__glace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la__glace/pseuds/la__glace)



> Soooo! This fic is an inspiration from a song by Aventura (dominican bachata group, all their songs are in spanish) it's called 'Los Infieles' and you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrQ0J9YmGZA (of course, if you can't speak spanish it'll be difficult to understand). Title is from You're No Good - Major Lazer.
> 
> One of my first times writing smut by myself, so bear with me :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Hi guys! I've been so busy with school and everything that I haven't posted in a while. Still, I have like 10 wip in my documents and they will all be posted during the year, promise! (There's a Spring Break AU that's a little bit overdue but hey who cares) 
> 
> Anywho, I made a tumblr during this time! Haven't used it as much because of all the work (as I mentioned) but you can follow me and I'll follow back and we can have a glorious friendship (seriously tho, I'm in dire need of talking to people with my same tastes) SO go over to touristlarry.tumblr.com and send me a cute lil message!
> 
> I'll be posting soon, so keep your eyes open! I'll announce it on tumblr as well.
> 
> ((Should I make a twitter???))

“Hello?”

_“Lou, where are you?”_

“Harold, I told you I got held up at school so now I’m a bit stuck in traffic.”

_“A bit stuck? How can you be ‘a bit stuck’ in traffic?”_

“Oh, you know what I mean. Now, stop being impatient, I’m almost there.”

_“Well, I need to be home in about two hours and you know how I love spending my time on you.”_

Louis rolls his eyes, but he can feel himself blushing. “Oh, sod off. I’ll be there in ten.”

 

The entire drive there, Louis couldn’t help the grin etched onto his face. He can’t recall the last time he’d ever felt so happy with another person by his side.

He remembers the long nights, the crying, the fighting and, most importantly, the empty hole carved out of his heart that started piece by piece, but ended up the size of an abyss. He doesn’t blame Adam, of course he doesn’t –the blame should be put on both of them for wanting to marry so young, thinking that all their problems were going to magically solve themselves after saying “I do”.

Adam proposed two months after they got out of college –God knows why he even did that- and Louis, being the people-pleaser he is, couldn’t bring himself to say no. Hey, they’d been dating since Sixth Form and all through college; he thought he was in love.

But, slowly, everything turned to shit. It all started with Adam staying at work until too late; then, when Louis got the teaching gig at the local high school, Adam stopped working, so he was just staying at home, being a lazy bum and sucking the life – _and money_ out of Louis.

It’s been six years since they got married, yet Louis couldn’t bring himself to leave him because Adam was the only real thing Louis had in his life. He’d been his first everything and he was scared of what could become of him if they ever got divorced. That is, until he met Harry.

Harry, with his green eyes full of life. Harry, with the stupid long curls. Harry, with his deep voice and half-buttoned up shirts that let you see his tattoos.

Harry, who is also married.

 

>>>>>> 

 

Louis doesn’t even know how it came to this, really.

He remembers that fateful day quite clearly, though.

He was running late because he fell asleep on the kitchen table grading exams (Adam couldn’t be bothered with waking him up to move him to the bed that little shit) so he had a stiff neck and was quite late. To make matters worse, after pouring sugar into his drink, he turned around and bumped into somebody, getting hot coffee all over his shirt.

He remembers he looked up, about to _murder_ this idiot when he felt his lungs exhale any air he had left in them because, _wow_ , this guy looked like he stepped out of a Burberry runway. Louis remembers he had this stupid fedora on (which he now finds endearing, but don’t tell Harry because then he will never hear the end of it) and his eyes were so wide with worry because he was genuinely sorry he bumped into Louis.

He remembers the way Harry, his voice rough, asked if he was okay and if he wanted him to buy Louis another drink.

He also remembers glancing briefly at his hand, only to find a plain gold band on his finger.

He had never been so disappointed in his life.

Louis remembers he told Harry not to worry but, Harry was having none of it and ended up buying Louis another coffee. He remembers Harry giving him his jumper to put over his stained shirt and Louis looking at him weirdly, because “um, dude, I just met you. How would I even get this back to you?”

Louis remembers Harry saying, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to give you my number then.”

Louis remembers the wink Harry gave him after that.

Louis also remembers that month, was the first of the numerous times he cheated on his husband of six years.

 

>>>>>> 

 

Harry doesn’t even know how it happened, really.

Up until seven months ago he was completely and madly in love with his wife, Anna.

They got married only two years ago, and he remembers he felt his life had been made as soon as she said “yes” when he popped the question. They’d only been dating for a year and a half before that but he had been so _sure_.

Of course, that was until he met Louis.

He didn’t know exactly _why_ he felt disappointed when he saw the blue-eyed beauty had a gold band on his left hand, since he had a loving wife at home that had the same one, but he did and that was a very big problem.

Harry was a natural flirt, so when he found himself with Louis’ number in his phone he didn’t feel _too_ bad; but now, seven months down the line, he knows he has to make a decision: either leave Anna and start a whole new life with Louis, or break this beautiful, amazing, exciting _thing_ with Louis and start being faithful to Anna again.

 

>>>>>> 

 

Louis spots the head of curls as soon as he steps into the hotel lobby but instead of going up to him, he walks to the reception desk and discreetly goes to his and Harry’s trustworthy friend, Niall, to get the key to the same hotel room that has seen all of Louis’ and Harry’s passion these past months.

After getting the key, he walks to Harry, taps him on the shoulder and keeps walking towards the elevators –their wordless signal to follow each other to their room. They take different elevators (Louis is certain they will never run into anybody they know but Harry insists on complete discretion) and Louis gets to the room first. He walks in and starts taking off his shoes; he hears the door opening and turns around, smiling when he sees Harry loosening his tie and running his hand through his hair, closing the door behind him.

You can feel the static in the hotel room. The sheer _need_ each of them have for one another, for the feeling of their hands running over each other’s bodies.

The room stays quiet for all of five seconds, until Harry releases something akin to a growl and stalks to Louis, grabbing his ass and kissing him roughly, breathing heavily through his nose. He breaks the kiss for a moment, “God I missed you”, he says, and kisses Louis again.

Louis moans quietly, Harry’s hands feeling so good massaging his cheeks, slipping under his jeans and grabbing them roughly. He feels Harry tense once he comes in contact with his skin and he grins. “I have a present for you.”

Harry pulls back and smirks. “Well, get on with it then.”

Louis grabs Harry’s hands and pulls him to the bed, sitting him down on the edge of it. He then takes a couple of steps back and starts unbuttoning his work shirt, pushing it from his body and then turning around, starting to unbutton his black jeans.

He looks over his shoulder at Harry, who’s leaning back on his shoulders, enjoying the show. Harry bites his lips as he sees the lace peeking out from under the fabric of Louis’ jeans.

Louis pushes his jeans down slowly, feeling Harry’s gaze go over every single inch of his body; he kicks them off and turns around, walking over to Harry and straddling him, putting his arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him softly, all roughness left behind for a bit.

He starts grounding down on Harry’s clothed dick and kissing down his neck, and Harry almost forgets he needs to have a really important talk with Louis. Almost.

“Babe,” Harry breathes. He runs his hands softly down Louis’ hips and waist, grazing his ass softly over the lace panties. He opens his eyes and locks his gaze on the full-length mirror leaning on the wall in front of the bed and it’s, wow.

The image looks absolutely filthy: Louis’ sun-kissed skin contrasting with the deep blue of the panties, barely confining the entirety of his cheeks, and Harry still in his white button-up and slacks from work, his big hands holding onto Louis’ hips. He really wants a picture of this.

But there are more important matters at hand.

“Lou,” Harry says as he pulls Louis back by the hips. Louis’ blue eyes are already glazed over, his cheeks flushed red, and the pout he gives him makes Harry want to fuck him until he can’t walk. _But there are more important matters at hand_.

“I wanted to talk to you about this,” He gestures at their position, hoping Louis gets it.

He does, and Harry can tell because his breath hitches and his hips stop moving. Louis tenses a bit in his lap and _no, no, no this isn’t what Harry wanted_. He didn’t want his baby to be upset, and he tells him as much.

“No baby, don’t get upset,” He says as he circles his thumbs over Louis’ hipbones, dipping under the lace on every stroke. “I just need to see if we’re on the same page. We’ve been doing this for a while now, I know you’re not happy and that’s all I want to make you. In these seven months we’ve been doing this I’ve been feeling ways that Anna has never made me feel. I thought I had everything with her, but you’re the one I want, Louis. Only you.”

Harry wipes the tear that’s slipped from Louis’ right eye and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Louis breathes deeply because he hasn’t felt this loved since _forever_ and he knows what he has to do.

“Harry,” he starts. “You know I can’t ask you to do anything this big for me. You’re right, I’m not happy, but whenever I’m with you it’s different. You make me feel like a new person, and I look forward to every time we see each other, but…” He trails off because he doesn’t know what else to say.

He actually does, and Harry says it, as if he’s read his mind. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“Yes Harry, I’m scared.” Louis sighs. “I’m scared because Adam had been everything I knew until I met you and I’m _scared_ to see what life would be with you in the future. I’m afraid I won’t know how to love you well enough and you’re just, fuck, you’re _so amazing_. You’ve been so fucking amazing to me all this time and I’ve been such a coward to actually talk to you about things; I’m worried our relationship will be like this. You always open and loving and me being an idiot, keeping things from you, not knowing how to express myself.”

Harry kisses his lips one more time. “You know you don’t have to worry about not knowing how to express yourself, we can work on that together. I’ll always be here and, if you need a bit of time to kinda work things out with the whole Adam thing, I’ll be as supportive as possible. I can help, Lou; you’ve stopped being afraid to be with me intimately and that’s one of the many steps we can work on. Don’t be afraid to let go, I’ll hold you all the way.”

Louis breathes deeply and nods, Harry’s face breaking out into a grin so big his eyes almost disappear.

“So, we’re doing this then?” he asks.

Louis laughs wetly and nods again, bending down to kiss Harry, pressing his body closer to the tall man. Harry runs his hands all over his body, enjoying the fact that he can call this man his as soon as today.

“Fuck me, Harry,” Louis says desperately against his lips.

Harry shuts him up with a kiss and slips his right hand into the back Louis’ panties rubbing a dry finger over his hole, feeling Louis shiver. He takes it out and makes Louis stand up for a moment, going to his duffle bag to get a bottle of lube he brings with him whenever he meets up with Louis (Louis always forgets to bring some).

He sits in the same spot as before and Louis straddles him again, kissing him roughly and pulling at his hair. Harry groans and swipes his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip. As soon as the smaller man opens his mouth a little, Harry takes control over the kiss. He breaks it for a moment, getting his fingers wet with lube, and starts kissing down Louis’ neck, the latter laying his head on Harry’s shoulder when he feels Harry moving his panties to one side, rubbing his wet pointer finger over his hole.

Louis moans quietly into his ear when Harry dips his whole finger inside, meeting no restraint.

“Yeah? Being such a good boy for me, you like that, don’t you?” He asks Louis when he pushes in another finger alongside the first one.

Harry fucks him with two fingers for a bit until he pushes in a third one, fucking into Louis fast and rough, kissing his neck and rubbing his lower back soothingly with his left hand.

He takes his fingers out when he deems Louis loose enough, starting to get a condom out of his pocket but Louis stops him, staring into his eyes. “Want to feel you,” he whispers.

Harry nods dumbly and unzips his jeans, getting his dick out of its confinements. Louis takes it and goes up on his knees, rubbing the head on his hole, getting it wet. He slowly sinks his hips onto Harry’s cock, his mouth opening wide (he thinks he always forgets how big Harry is).

When his ass meets the top of Harry’s thighs Louis feels so _full_.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. “You’re so big.”

Harry smirks, and fucks up into Louis slowly, watching his baby fall apart on top of him. “Yes well, you found that out a long time ago, baby.”

Louis is about to say something witty, but his phone start ringing. He and Harry both look over to the screen lighting up on top of the bed and Adam’s name is flashing, like he knows what’s going on. He looks worriedly down at Harry, and he just says, “Pick it up”.

Louis looks at him as if he’s crazy. “If you don’t pick it up, it’ll look suspicious!”

He kind of _does_ have a point but. “You don’t think you want to _stop_ fucking me, _ah_ , before I pick up? _Jesus fuck Harry.”_

Harry grins up at him and kisses the junction between his shoulder and neck. “Nope.”

Louis rolls his eyes as best as he can when he has a very big dick fucking into his body and stretches to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” Louis says, now very aware that he can’t make his voice waver even a little bit or Adam’s going to know something’s wrong.

“Louis, Michael said he saw you in the lobby of a hotel. Where are you?” Adam sounds mad.

Louis looks down at Harry, eyes wide, mouthing “Something’s up” to him. He returns his attention to the call, coming up with an excuse on the spot. “Oh yeah, I had to stop here because I think I ate something at lunch that made me sick and I really needed a bathroom. I couldn’t wait to get home because traffic’s kinda bad. I’m still here.”

Harry snickers quietly at Louis’ lame excuse and pouts when the smaller man hits his chest. He fucks into him faster, holding his ass cheeks apart, looking through the mirror at his hole trying to take all of Harry’s dick, so red and stretched. He brings two fingers to touch the place where they meet and he feels Louis shake. He bites down on Louis’ shoulder and keeps fucking him, loving the way his hole clenches and unclenches, a sign that he’s about to come.

“Oh God!” Louis lets slip out. Harry smirks and hears Louis make up something that he really doesn’t care about; he just really wants to see his baby come.

He lets go of his right ass cheek and brings his hand to take Louis’ dick out of the panties, taking the precome coming out of the head and stroking his shaft. Three more strokes and Louis’ coming, a quiet whimper sounding through the room.

Harry helps him ride out the orgasm, fucking into him hard, chasing his own release. He comes with a grunt not long after, and lets go of Louis’ other cheek.

He notices the room’s pretty quiet and moves Louis back, seeing he’s not talking on the phone anymore. He looks relaxed and content though, so Harry guesses he didn’t screw anything up.

He slips his cock out of Louis and lays him on the bed. He gets out of his clothes and goes to the bathroom to get a wet towel. After cleaning Louis up, they both lay under the covers, Louis’ back to Harry’s front, feeling safe and protected.

They’ll deal with all their problems tomorrow but, for now, in the quiet of this hotel room, they’re happy to just be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! :))
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! You all make me want to improve my writing. ♡
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at touristlarry!


End file.
